


Our Happiness

by teddiehtet



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Festivals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet
Summary: As the Pioggia Lied Festival approaches, Vega and Capella travel to Sirena to experience the celebration together.
Relationships: Capella & Vega (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Celestial Skies Zine





	Our Happiness

“Capella.”

Planting a finger on his current page as a mark, attentive blue eyes looked up to meet curious amethyst ones. 

“Yes, Vega-sama?” 

“Sirena’s Pioggia Lied Festival is soon, isn't it?” 

“It will be coming up next week, if I remember correctly,” Capella confirmed. 

“Would you like to go together?” 

There it was- the slightest sparkle of excitement in Vega’s eyes. Having been asleep for a thousand years, he must clearly be excited to live his life again. 

Vega continued, “We have no other duties on that day. It would be nice to observe Sirena’s festivities.” 

“If that is what you wish, Vega-sama,” Capella spoke.

Flashing his ever serene smile, Vega replied, “Thank you Capella, for always indulging me.” 

“Your happiness is mine as well,” Capella fondly answered, placing his palm over his chest and offering a small bow. 

* * *

The days flew by in the blink of an eye. Soon, Vega and Capella were already on Sirena, getting ready to go out to the first Sirenan festival they’ve been to in a thousand years. 

Experiencing the festivities first hand brought a large smile to Vega’s face. The plethora of colors from the Sirenans’ costumes danced in front of his eyes as he and Capella made their way down the busy street, side by side. One by one, more citizens danced past them- the taps of dainty footsteps weaved in with the stomps of heavier ones. High pitched laughter and vigorous conversation resounded all around. 

On one side of the street were stalls selling a multitude of items ranging from small decorations to cute pets. On the opposite side flowed one of Sirena’s main canals, where more floating shops drifted along. The light of the morning sun reflected off of the water, bringing a breathtaking sparkle to the canal, resembling a sea of aquamarines. 

The light and uplifting whistles of a flute ensemble penetrated through the air, reminding the duo of King Sardinia’s attendant, the talented Shinkai. In front of the performers was a small crowd of spectators. The colorful fabric of their costumes, flowing smoothly as they spun and hopped, immediately attracted Vega’s and Capella’s attention. Almost as fast as they noticed the performance, a couple of dancers came up and grabbed their hands, drawing them both into their little group. The strangers linked Vega’s and Cappella’s hands together before going to either side of them and then taking the other free hand. Before they knew it, the group had formed a small circle and had started lightly skipping and swaying to the rhythm. 

A tiny bit concerned, Capella glanced at Vega, who, at the same time, also turned to face him back. Instead of the doe-eyed, panicked look that Capella expected to see, Vega’s lips were turned up into a huge smile. Small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes beautifully accentuated the sparkle in his lavender irises. The pure excitement that radiated from him was contagious. 

A wave of warmth washed over his heart as Capella sucked in a sharp breath. All these past years, how he had longed to see such an expression on his leader’s face. Everything else was a mere blur compared to Vega’s brilliance. 

“Are you having fun, Capella?” 

At the mention of his name, the blond attendant answered, “Yes! What about you, Vega-sama?” 

As clear as the ringing of a bell, a joyous laugh escaped from Vega’s lips. “I certainly am!” 

Perhaps, once in a while, it was fine for both of them to let loose and have fun. 

* * *

“Vega-sama!” Capella frantically yelled as he swiftly weaved his way through more people. 

After they had parted with the dancers, the duo continued to enjoy the rest of the festival, hopping from booth to booth, snacking on some Sirenan delicacies as well as observing the material goods some shops had on display. 

For most of the time, they were glued at the hip, until one time, for a few minutes, Capella took his eyes off of Vega. The next thing he knew, his leader had disappeared. Immediately, Capella started his search. 

After spending some more time pushing past people and looking left and right, he finally spotted long, flowing white hair. As he ran up to his friend, Capella wheezed, “Vega-sama! I was so worried I lost you.” 

“Oh Capella,” Vega, with his ever soft gaze and soothing voice greeted as he turned his full attention to his companion. Followed by a light, reassuring squeeze on Capella’s shoulder, Vega explained, “I’m sorry for worrying you. I assure you, I wasn’t in any danger.” He gestured to the shop owner, who had just exited his little tent, carrying something in his arms. “I was trying to find a gift for you. One you’ll hopefully love.” 

Capella sucked in a breath. “Vega-sama, you didn’t have to…” 

“But I wanted to.” 

The sudden grunt of the store owner clearing his throat, interrupted their dialogue. “Excuse me sirs.” 

At the same time, both men turned to the shopkeeper, right before a slight movement from something cradled in the man’s arms caught their attention. A pair of round, beady black eyes peeked out from a thick cloud of wool, staring straight at the duo.

“He’s a cute one isn’t he?” the shop owner fondly boasted. “I’ve been looking for a home for this little fella. I trust he’ll be in good hands.” 

“Of course,” Vega reassured, extending his arms to take the little animal. Once their new companion was comfortably settled in his arms, it uttered a small bleat. 

“He is cute,” Capella muttered in agreement. “That’s a unique wool color too.”

“His type is quite rare,” the owner replied. “It’s not every day you can find or breed a goat with that thick of a coat and a hue of purple fur  **that** pretty.” 

“...A goat?” Capella asked after a short pause, a trace of confusion in his voice. 

“He’s yours, Capella.” Vega excitedly offered the small animal to his friend.

Capella slowly received the new pet, taking care to hold him properly. While the attendant glimpsed down, the small animal looked up. Locked in some kind of staring contest for a few more moments, the young goat finally voiced another bleat and nuzzled its head into Capella’s chest. 

“He seems to like you already,” Vega commented. “I’m sure he’ll be a great companion.” 

“And he’s… a goat?” Capella asked again as he turned to the owner. “Not another animal like… a sheep?” 

The shopkeeper nodded. “He sure is, and like I said, a fine one too.” 

“I see,” Capella followed up. He then tilted his head towards his friend and asked, “Well then Vega-sama, shall we continue exploring?” 

Vega nodded enthusiastically. With a few parting words and a couple of bows, they thanked the shopkeeper, who expressed his gratitude in return. Soon, the duo went on their way once more. 

“Do you like him, Capella?”

Shifting his position so that he could still hold his new pet in one arm, Capella used his other hand to give the goat a couple of pats on the head. “Yes. He’s a cute one. Thank you, Vega-sama. I...didn’t expect this, but thank you. You’re always thinking of everyone.” 

“I should be the one thanking you,” Vega spoke. “You’ve always been there for me, especially throughout all those years. Your kindness is vast as well. Thank you for always being by my side.” 

Vega’s words of praise enveloped Capella’s heart in a warm embrace. Left slightly speechless, Capella couldn’t stop his lips from curling up in a large, sincere smile. His gaze too, remained fixed on Vega. 

Once they had visited a few more shops and walked around a little more, Capella suggested, “Vega-sama. For this little one, won’t it be nice if we could raise him together? He’s a new member of our little group.” 

“Indeed he is,” Vega fondly responded, as he reached out his hand to ruffle the little animal’s fur. 

Thus, Vega and Capella welcomed a new companion into their lives.

* * *

“Wow,” Capella sighed, a little awestruck. “I thought the festivities would have died down by now. The Sirenans still have so much energy.” 

Approaching a bench overlooking the canal, he sat down next to Vega, who currently had their new pet on his lap. The water, as well as the remaining floating shops were basked in the yellow-orange glow of the setting sun. Serving as the backdrop was the early evening sky, painted in different hues of gold.

Capella glanced over at his friend. “I just talked with some of the people who run transportation here. Shall we catch the next available ride back home?” he suggested, noticing how his leader was trying to hide a yawn using the back of his hand. 

Vega nodded as he lightly ran his hand along their new pet’s fuzzy outer coat. “Capella, thank you for agreeing to come here with me today. I’m glad we were able to celebrate Pioggia Leid together this year.” He then wrapped his arms around their pet, gently squeezing him in a small hug. “I hope you enjoyed today as well. Did you have fun?” 

“I did,” Capella replied. “Experiencing this year’s festival together is something I’ll never forget.” 

“I’m relieved then.” 

“And you? Are you happy, Vega-sama?” 

As he let neck relax and his eyelids fall shut, Vega chuckled. “Me?” 

“Your wish was for everyone to be happy,” Capella recalled. “And I asked to let me help you achieve that. By everyone’s happiness, it includes yours as well.” 

“Mm, I remember our conversation very well.” 

Capella nodded. “So once again, Vega-sama, are you happy?” 

Vega’s eyes fluttered open slightly, just enough to admire the horizon. Cradled in his arms was the comforting cloud-like softness of their new pet. Beside him was the safe, warm presence of his close friend and attendant. Around them were the consistent chatter of the festival goers accompanied by upbeat music craftily performed by the musicians. 

A quite lively atmosphere, contrasted by the peaceful view. 

“I am. Very much so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this piece for the Celestial Skies Zine, and my friend, @RoseNiji on Twitter, collaborated with me and drew a scene! Please do check out her piece [ here!](https://twitter.com/RoseNiji2704/status/1330670911704350722?s=20)
> 
> I'm so glad to have been a part of this zine, and I hope you enjoyed! Please consider checking out the zine as well- there are many amazing art pieces and fics, and everyone worked really hard on them!


End file.
